Beauty of Annihilation
Beauty of Annihilation is the death song for Shi No Numa and a clip of it plays at the end of each Hellhound round. It is also the musical easter egg on Der Riese when the player holds down the use button in front of three jars containing green liquid and spinal cords attached to brains (One in the small room near Teleporter B and 2 in the hall outside Teleporter A). This song was written and performed by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. Lyrics Bold represents shouting, while italics represent the normal voice Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc ,seiticorta ym lla (2nd line backwards) All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity, I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. Death be my dignity, Execute hemlock philosophy, Poison fills the cup of the carpenter. NO! Love lost on me, MORE! Life so costly. No reason, For grieving. No, LOVE LOST ON ME More. LIFE SO COSTLY Bring me down with, 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation. Your curiosity, Feeding off my animosity. And the reason, Is treason With all that's good and clean, you can't fucking annihilate me! Bring you down with '''7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!' ''I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation. Death so beautiful, Looks so beautiful, Death so beautiful, Looks so beautiful to me. I can see them everywhere, I can see them everywhere I go, I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. I can see them everywhere, I can see them everywhere I go, I can see them everywhere, They're all around me, They're waiting for me. Descending, Unrelenting. Beauty of Annihilation, Looks like your prophet was mistaken, Is life really gone or just been wasted? Doom so close that I can taste it! Trivia *The song makes a reference to the Zombies and firearm calibers, such as '7.62 High Velocity,' a popular American rifle cartridge, and the '7.92,' a cartridge used by the FG42. *Several zombie screams are quietly interspersed throughout the song. *The first four lines are references to the four playable characters in Der Riese; **Line 1: All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity. (Tank Dempsey) Is a reference to some of the horrible things Dempsey's done in war being justified by America's retaliatory nature in the war. **Line 2: I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. (Edward Richtofen) Is a reference about him helping create the zombies and hell hounds at Der Riese and now going back there to help fight them. **Line 3: Death, be my dignity execute hemlock philosophy (Takeo Masaki) the Japanese army in World War 2 felt that surrender was never an option so they often committed honorable suicide and banzai charged in the face of defeat which references in the line "death be my dignity". **Line 4: Poison fills the cup of the carpenter and love lost on me. (Nikolai Belinski) Nikolai admits to being a carpenter before WWII when the player, playing as Nikolai, gets the Carpenter power-up in Der Riese and poison is a reference to his alcohol addiction, specifically vodka. *Dr. Richtofen might say "Beauty of Annihilation!" after killing multiple zombies. Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa